


【授翻】【铁奇异】Undisclosed desires尘封之欲（NC17）

by Amairingo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien goo for lube, Blood and Injury, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, M/M, Marathon Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Shower Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amairingo/pseuds/Amairingo
Summary: 在斯蒂芬和托尼与他们都不熟悉的外星人混战一场之后事情开始失去控制。*标题或许出自英国摇滚乐队muse的一首歌曲。作者留言： 感谢Old_blue de beta, 这是一份给Meshkol 的生日礼物
Relationships: Cloak of levitation/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	【授翻】【铁奇异】Undisclosed desires尘封之欲（NC17）

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undisclosed Desires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241628) by [mokiwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokiwrites/pseuds/mokiwrites). 
  * A translation of [Undisclosed Desires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241628) by [mokiwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokiwrites/pseuds/mokiwrites). 
  * A translation of [Undisclosed Desires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241628) by [mokiwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokiwrites/pseuds/mokiwrites). 

浩克将那个生物砸向了坚实的人行道，抓住它的两只角-或许是刺？将他牵制在那里。很难看出这个外星人确切的生理构造到底是什么样。大概是水母，肉虫和蜘蛛敲在一起，变成大象的两倍大，然后再加上一点点毛发，大概就能产出他们现在正面对着的这个东西。

它尖叫着挣扎起来，而浩克几乎没有丝毫动摇。蜘蛛侠抓住了这个机会将它的其中三条腿捆在一起让它失去了平衡倒向一边。然而这却给了那个怪物足够的力量来甩开浩克的牵制，用它还自由的那条腿将他踢开。而一如往常浩克的作风，他以更大的力量反击，开始不断击打它许多只眼睛的四周，避开了尖利的嘴部。

斯蒂芬的双手迅速动作着召唤了深红魔带，加强了捆着怪物腿的蜘蛛网，并且将另外两条也束缚住。

斯特兰奇大喊道，“轮到你了，托尼！”发出信号的同时钢铁侠从他的头顶飞过，绕着外星人转圈。“记住，瞄准——”

“我知道的，医生，抓紧了。”

纳米科技的装甲在托尼的手臂上移动着，反冲器转换成了加农炮来支撑他手臂和上肢前端形成的冲钻。它们充能的声音响亮而尖锐，但显然并不是那个生物会在意的频率。它尖叫着，挣扎地更加急切，斯蒂芬被束带向前拽了拽，可他依旧紧紧抓着。

那个生物的腹部开始膨胀变黑，环绕躯干的小孔开始打开。它的尖叫开始变得更加刺耳，甚至压过了浩克的怒号。

斯蒂芬睁大了双眼，猛地抬头看向钢铁侠战衣。“托尼，等——！”

反冲加农已经发射了出去，直直的切过那个生物膨胀的躯体。一瞬间一股粘稠的液体爆炸而出，非常浓郁的蓝黑色看起来接近漆黑。斯蒂芬只刚刚来得及释放保护咒语来挡住彼得和浩克；他和托尼都被浇了个透，冲力将他们两个人都甩到了地上。不过至少，那个外星人已经死了。

“什么鬼…”托尼呻吟着坐起身来。“我的天，都进到战衣里面了。这太他妈恶心了。呃啊，好臭！”

斯蒂芬探出头来，然后不得不真的从一大堆粘液里挖路出来。斗篷尽力地将那些粘液从他脸上擦去，可是它也同样被浸透了，最多也只是把它们抹的更开。

“呃，行吧，”斯蒂芬吐了几次嘴里的东西。“至少你还有点保护。”

“斯塔克先生？奇异博士？”彼得充满担忧的声音传进了他们耳中。

“皮特，叫队长来回收。看好班纳，”托尼命令道。他站在那里，头盔回缩进盔甲之中。他终于能够呼吸一口新鲜空气的时候他大吸一口，然后被弥漫的抽气哽住。

“我们还要做检疫程序，”斯蒂芬一边说着一边从吐掉嘴里的一串粘液。“然后，联系王来做清理和丢弃。他和其他法师会有办法处理这个的。”

“好的！”彼得向他们惊了个礼，然后转身荡向浩克。

托尼艰难地穿过厚重的粘液向斯蒂芬挪去，然后将法师拉起来。盔甲退回进反应堆里，只留下他的靴子，然后他用自己袖子最干净的部分擦掉斯蒂芬眼睛和嘴上最糟糕的粘液——实在是出乎意料，但是令人无比感激的动作。

“还好它不是，那个，强酸血之类的东西，”虽然斯蒂芬还不太能睁开眼睛，他能从温柔地清理着他的脸的托尼的声音中听出他的微笑。

“因为这真比那好多了。”斯蒂芬并没被逗笑。

托尼的声音柔和下来，稳固地安慰般的扶住斯蒂芬的胳膊。“你还好吗？”

“我觉得还行，应该。”斯蒂芬并不介意托尼靠近，直到他们紧贴在一起，托尼一只胳膊环住他来提供支持。

——

由于这个污染的特质，罗杰斯不得不向寇森借来巴士——这对于一架飞机来说真是个荒谬的名字。托尼和斯蒂芬头爬进一个发送下来的污染仓，飞机正在他们头顶盘旋着。终于，斯蒂芬可以把脸上的粘液擦掉一些，至少足以让他的眼睛睁开。分离舱退回了悬架，随后带着他们飞回总部。

“这玩意到底是什么？”托尼从肩上抖掉夹克，把他揉成一团当做抹布。“这玩意是怎么透过我的纳米涂层的？”

斗篷从斯蒂芬肩膀上离开试图抖干净自己，结果却是给他们俩甩上了更多的粘液。斯蒂芬投给他冰冷的一瞥，带着眼睛周围那一团黑乎乎的东西显得格外有效。

斗篷的领子愧疚地垂了下来，飘到了房间的一角。

“我不知道，”斯蒂芬说道。“某种分泌物。在你开火之前这个东西就开始充进他的囊袋里。我对这个外星物种不是很熟悉，很遗憾。王过一会应该回来解释清楚地。如果让我猜…可能是某种类似于鱿鱼墨水一样用来防御的东西吧？”他的肩膀提起落下重重地耸了耸。

“你应该也开始穿穿盔甲。”托尼笑起来，抬起头看着他。“尤其是在干你这些活的时候。”

“大多数时候没必要杀生，”斯蒂芬低头看向他的手，头一次，那颤抖真的帮上了忙，来甩掉那些粘液。“而有必要的时候，我的方法通常没这么脏。”

一阵刺耳的气流和剧烈的颠簸示意着他们飞机已经降落。谢天谢地，飞到总部距离很近。污染仓从飞机中弹出，靠着推进器悬浮在离地几英尺的距离以平稳地移动。

托尼透过窗户看到了史蒂夫的目光。“皮特和布鲁斯怎么样？”

“都还好，”他的回复从扬声器中传来。“那孩子已经在回他房间的路上了。班纳变回了班纳，现在在治疗室接受检查。”

托尼若有所思地点了点头。

“干得漂亮医生，救了他们，”史蒂夫补充道，斯蒂芬抬头看了看他然后点了下头。

污染仓在检疫室停了下来。它其实就是一个小公寓，配备齐全足以在大面积污染发生的时候让整个小队的人待在里面，只不过在一系列检查完成确认安全之前没人能出去。污染仓后严密闭合的防弹玻璃可以确保无人离开。

“罗杰斯，”对方已经转身离开的时候斯蒂芬通过扬声器喊道。史蒂夫停下脚步转过身来。“王有消息的时候马上告诉我。”

“好的。”随后他便离开了。

托尼直奔向淋浴间，斯蒂芬和斗篷紧随其好。斯蒂芬想把这东西赶紧洗掉，越快越好。

斯蒂芬经历过不少次这个过程，不过一般都是一个人。归根结底，一般情况下他是唯一一个能够处理或许需要检疫隔离的外星生物的人。这一个只是太过突然，让他不得不寻求其他援助。

托尼毫不犹豫地脱掉衣服，斯蒂芬不禁开始想他又自己经历过多少次这个过程。不过，话说回来，对方毫不羞涩。不过何必呢？他看上去很好，身材完美。斯蒂芬不得不努力移开他久久停留得欣赏的目光来努力解开他袍子的皮带和搭扣，层层叠叠被粘液浸透让过程变得更加艰难。最后每一片都和托尼的衣服一同扔进了焚化炉。

斯塔克看了他一眼然后哼了一声，大概是斯蒂芬现在的样子，全身赤裸却还是沾满了粘液。“我去，老兄。我没想到这有这么糟。”

“记得提醒我下次不要站在你对面。”斯蒂芬从他身边走过进入敞开着的一个淋浴间——很大，足以同时容纳六个人还有剩余的空间——斗篷紧随其后。

斯蒂芬先专注于斗篷。它被反复揉搓清洗的时候仿佛无法忍受水流一样。斗篷在斯蒂芬的手中扭动挣扎着，把水甩了他一脸，甚至还几次拍开他的手。

“你怎么回事？”斯蒂芬听到背后传来的托尼的笑声的时候生气地说道。“你从来没这么…敏感过。”或者怕痒，也许。斯蒂芬好奇一个有知性的斗篷是不是可以感觉到痒。

除去艰难的过程，斯蒂芬终于还是抓住了斗篷，擦洗着直到它上面每一片蓝紫色的污渍都消失为止。在斯蒂芬确认它已经干净了的时候它马上飞走开始甩干自己，尽可能地远离淋浴。

托尼洗了至少三遍才弄掉一点点粘液。斯蒂芬并不是无缘无故偷偷地一直看着他的。他对自己说他的兴趣完全是对于研究意义上的。斯蒂芬叹了口气，想到他自己已经洗了五次以上了。不管这东西是什么，它好像不怎么溶于水，而且肥皂也要停留一阵才能让它开始分解。就像是油脂和粘液的混合物。斯蒂芬想不起有什么人类生物学中与之类似的东西，或者说任何生物。如果那是一种防御机制，那为什么那生物没有一开始就用上它？王的报告一定会十分有趣。他将会有机会研究一个全新的物种，查看一下其他星球的藏书，或许学几个新咒语。

过了好一阵斯蒂芬才意识到他刚刚陷入一阵眩晕，然后他的手正滑下自己的躯干，另一只手慵懒地带着粘稠的液体上下抚弄着自己不断膨胀地阴茎。

斯蒂芬扯开自己的手将脸转向水流试图冲走他脑海中诡异地，茫然地迷雾。

“斯塔克？你有没有感觉到有些奇怪？”斯蒂芬冲背后，刻意避免转过身去看他。现在这样做并不是什么好主意。

斯蒂芬感到双手搭在他髋部上的时候全身抖动了一下，那触感直接打出一道电流直冲他的阴茎。

“现在有了，”托尼几乎是在他耳边呼噜着，这让斯蒂芬的胳膊起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。

那迷雾变得更浓了，理智突然脱离了他的掌控。血气涌上他的耳尖，心跳几乎是原来的两倍那么快，将血液泵向下体。

“斯塔克，我觉得——”嘴唇贴上他的脖子，随后身体紧紧压上他，然后啊天哪每一点接触都感觉好极了而且太他妈的完美了而且——

斯蒂芬用力摇了摇头吞下一声呻吟。“这不是…我-我们失去控——哦哦哦操，”他的头又落了下去，托尼一只手握上了他的硬挺轻轻捏了捏。

无论是什么，他想说的话都如一片灰烬消散在风中。他的意识十分模糊。斯蒂芬伸向身后想要抓住什么东西，而那碰巧是托尼的腰胯。那触碰让斯塔克贴着他颤抖着，随后他脖子上的亲吻变成了更加坚定地，吮吸着的啃咬。斯蒂芬的膝盖几乎瘫软下去。他口中发出的声音让他一瞬间清醒了些。

“我们要停下…”话语不稳地颤抖着从他嘴中吐出，听起来太过遥远，他甚至不确定自己到底有没有说出口。

托尼的手再次捏了捏，然后滑向了他阴茎的头部。斯蒂芬倒吸一口气，在水流中停了下来，抬起臀部迎向托尼的怀抱。现在感觉这么他妈的好，他怎么能觉得他们需要停下呢？事实上，他这辈子都没感觉这么好过。什么都无法与之媲美、什么都不再重要了。只剩当下，以及更多来自托尼的触碰。

“我见过你看我的眼神，斯蒂芬，”托尼的呼吸炽热地打在他耳朵上。“我也这样看你。”牙齿捉住了他的耳垂，斯蒂芬呜咽起来，可悲而急切。

托尼的手不断地抚摸着他，而他的臀部则一遍遍向前抵着斯蒂芬湿滑的屁股摩擦着硬挺的阴茎。斯蒂芬抓着托尼腰胯的手指用力扣住，整个身体都因为增长的快感而不断颤抖。托尼只再紧握拳头撸动了两下，高潮就毫无预兆地席卷了斯蒂芬的身体让他哭喊出声。这一次他的膝盖彻底放弃了，只有托尼强劲的怀抱来防止他撞到地板上。

斯塔克想办法把他们挪到墙边，然后把斯蒂芬抵在冰冷的墙砖上，一手深深压在他肩，胛骨之间将他压在墙上。斯蒂芬沉浸在从未有过的高潮之后令人迷醉的快感之中对动作毫无知觉。事实上，他从未有过与此相当的感受。完全。从未有过。这就是一切。这就是唯一重要的。

托尼的手指将一股精液和深色的粘液推进他体内的时候一阵全新的快感将他带回现实；他的动作急切而凌乱。在一个他脑海中十分遥远的遥不可及的沟壑中，在十七层不同的欲望以及快感的包裹之下，斯蒂芬的理智祈求他自己停下，冲他自己叫喊着当下情形有多危险。手指滑过他胀大的前列腺，将那些想法推得更远，直到它们完全消失。斯蒂芬只能隐约听到托尼淫秽的低语，大部分都被他自己的呻吟和啜泣盖了过去。

“…好他妈的紧，一定感觉很好。天啊，多么贪婪的小穴。已经为了我这样湿滑…”

斯蒂芬已经不知道该如何组出话语，只能以带着灼热的渴望的啜泣回应。粗壮的手指退了出去，而紧随其后，一个更加粗壮的阴茎取代了它们的位置，一下全根进入他的后穴。他尖叫着，却依旧感觉和自己的声音分离，那些声响在他耳中显得十分陌生。尖锐灼烧的疼痛好像在他脑中的某处缥缈地存在着，仅仅能够让他知道它的存在。可快感不断增多，加强，将每一点掩藏于令人上瘾的感觉之下的疼痛的迹象抹去。他大脑的每一个突触都好像被快乐引导。只有快感。再无其他。

\--

托尼深深推进斯蒂芬，牢牢抓着他逼迫那紧致向他的阴茎敞开。没时间等他调整了；托尼现在就要在他里面，就这一刻。不管怎样——斯蒂芬紧紧吸着他的阴茎像是他便是为此而生一样。托尼的臀部向后抽开，坚挺滑出直到头部还留在里面，随后用能够挫伤他的力道向前顶去。他的节奏十分激烈，一次又一次撞进斯蒂芬体内，用力到他足以感觉到斯蒂芬的屁股撞上砖墙的冲击。低吼和呻吟混合着湿润的拍打声在墙壁上回响出最原始的快乐乐章。

斯蒂芬在第二次高潮的强烈快感之下几乎晕了过去，可托尼没法放慢，在紧促的十秒之后他也迎来了自己的释放。托尼抽了出来看着精液，外星人的粘液以及鲜血紧随着，混合着沿着斯蒂芬苍白的大腿滴落。当托尼松开他的桎梏时，斯蒂芬像个布娃娃一样落了下去，可斗篷马上出现在了那里，在他摔在地板上之前接住了他。

斗篷小心翼翼地像个吊床一样抱起斯蒂芬，随后将他托回托尼的高度。每个下摆衣角卷起他的大腿将他们推起来，直到他修长的双腿折叠，膝盖几乎贴到他的耳朵。当斯蒂芬恢复意识到足以自己抓住双腿时，那两脚又向下滑到他屁股上，将他被蹂躏过的后穴分开。托尼依旧硬着，再一次进入了他的身体，抓着他带着擦伤的屁股，开始与之前同样野蛮的强劲开始操他。

斯蒂芬哭喊着，直到他的喉咙干涩，可他还想要更多。他啜泣着贴着斗篷弓起身子。它用一角裹住他的硬挺，以和托尼冲刺同样的频率撸动着。而当斯蒂芬马上就要再次高潮的时候，衣角紧紧捏住他，阻止了这件事的到来。通常，他现在该十分痛苦，可疼痛只会让一切无限放大。斯蒂芬紧抓着托尼的胳膊，眼泪开始与水一同滑落他的脸颊。他已经跨越了身体上的精疲力竭，更不要说还带着伤，而新的快感不断建立，不断到达新的高度。托尼将自己深深地埋进，再一次全数射出。斗篷松开了对斯蒂芬的禁锢，他也猛烈地射了出来，呻吟着。

他们都离厌烦遥遥无期。

\--

托尼喘息着坐在地板上。即便他感觉不到大腿的灼烧感和胸口的刺痛，生理上的副作用却不可忽视；他的肺和心脏开始到达极限。即便如此，他还是将斯蒂芬拽到了他的大腿上，在斗篷的协助之下，直到法师好好地挂在他身上。斯蒂芬轻易地沉在了他的硬挺上，那个该死的东西还没有一点疲软的迹象。斯蒂芬的大腿颤抖着，可还是迅速的撑着自己抬起落下，无法忽略那托尼也同样感受到的对于更多-更多-更多的渴望。水打在斯蒂芬的背上，从托尼的脸上混合着斯蒂芬发间甩落的水滴一起落下。

托尼不知道自己为什么等这个等了这么久。不过他很清楚他一时半会不会停下。甚至连斯蒂芬口中颤抖着发出的可怜的声响都在给他内部不断燃烧的欲火增添燃料。每一次冲进他凌乱地后穴的感受都让最原始的迷醉进一步占据托尼的思维。

即便是他的呼吸开始变得困难，他也没法停下。他不会停下。快感蒙蔽了已经跨越极限的肌肉传来的尖锐的痛苦。他的双球疼痛着，而不自然的欲望催促他继续，并说服他这还远远不够。他永远不想让这结束。即使斯蒂芬现在如此混乱，他还是这样的紧，这样湿滑，感觉很他妈的好。而且他还有另一个洞要操，还想看看斯蒂芬美丽的脸庞在他操进他喉咙的时候会是什么样。还有很多要做的。必须要做的。不得不做的。

\--

斗篷将斯蒂芬向前推去趴在托尼胸口，扭起一角，沾满散落在四周地板上的粘液，随后沿着托尼的阴茎推进那个紧致的地方。当两个东西同时在他体内进出的时候，斯蒂芬的尖叫模糊在了托尼的胸口。他无法抑制另一次高潮的来临，双球痛苦的空荡。他的视线变暗，光点在跳跃，随后他陷入了一片黑暗之中。

当他再次高潮的时候，他正面对着地板，水花打在他头的一侧。他的胳膊被扭在背后，身体向后摇着迎接托尼屁股一次次的撞击。感觉好像是斗篷裹着托尼的阴茎一次次猛烈地不稳地进出他的身体。水已经凉了，可他无法察觉。红热的快感掩盖了一切。他脑中唯一能够找到的想法只有天哪 好-更多-用力-我需要的无限循环。他擦伤的膝盖之间已经形成了一个猩红色的小水洼，缓缓地流入下水口。

模糊之中，斯蒂芬听到了其他声音突然加入了他们，回响在房间墙壁的瓷砖之间。他的视线很模糊，可它们其中之一一定是王。另一个有可能是罗杰斯，有可能是索尔；金发的大块头是他现在唯一能明白的讯息。健壮的手臂强制性地把托尼从他身上拉开，另一双手拉住了斗篷，然后他被拉起来抱在一片宽阔的胸膛之中。

他在失去意识之前能想起来的最后一件是来自魔法的熟悉的刺痛。

\--

托尼最先醒了过来。他的头突突地同，全身也很痛，深到每次呼吸都会痛。有那么一会他仅仅是躺在那里，专注于检测他心跳的仪器的滴滴声，然后挣扎着尽他所能地集中回注意。

“他醒了。”王的声音。很紧张。

“托尼？”布鲁斯。担心地。“托尼，你醒了吗？”

很微弱，可他想法子点了点头，随后微微偏过头来看向他们。

“什么，”他生意沙哑地说道。布鲁斯将一个吸管压在他嘴上，一边抬起他的头这样他就能喝上一大口水。“发生什么了？”他努力说道。

“你最后的记忆是什么？”王问道。为什么连他也在这？

“呃…外星人，一团糟，去检疫室…”他眉头皱起了一点。“洗澡。斯特兰奇在洗他的披风。然后…”然后记忆就开始模糊了。然后发生了什么？他嘲笑那件完全不配合的布料，看着它迅速地离开，然后只是看着斯蒂芬直到…

斯塔克猛地坐了起来然后感到一阵剧烈的疼痛从他的腹部穿刺到膝盖。

“放松，托尼！”布鲁斯试着尽可能温柔地将他推回去。可托尼一动不动，他的目光停滞在了旁边的那张床上，在布鲁斯和王的身后。斯蒂芬依旧昏迷着。

“我…是我干的。哦我的天哪我—”

“冷静，斯塔克。”王的声音柔和了一些。“这不是你的错。你们两个都失去了控制。那个外星物质对于炭基生物有些很恶劣的影响。一旦被吸收，对于我们来说，至少，他会劫持大脑的快感和疼痛中心。这本来会更糟的。”

托尼重重地吞了一口口水。他知道这并不会让他感觉好些。他还是做了那一切。还是让斯蒂芬受伤了。强迫他。

“他怎么样？”

布鲁斯回头看向法师，皱了皱眉。

“…大范围内部损伤，大量失血。王用魔法引导他进入昏迷。他和哈米尔大师正在轮流给他使用各种治愈魔法，我猜。”

王点了点头。“基本上就是这样。他会完全康复的，不要担心。斯蒂芬经历过更糟糕的事。最难的部分是从你的身体中把剩余的物质抽出来。你接下来的几天可能都会头疼。”

托尼躺了回去，盯着天花板的瓷砖。为他所做的一切他能忍受余生都头疼。他愿意承受一切只要这件事能从没发生。

“我他妈到底怎么了？”托尼举起一只手揉了揉眼睛，试图让眼泪留在眼眶里。

“我知道你很难接受那不是你，可你必须相信我。”王轻柔地捏了捏他的肩膀。“我们会让他再昏迷三天。我建议你也尽量休息。”

“对，”布鲁斯补充道，“你也不太好。多处扭伤和肌肉拉伤，我很确信你已经在心力衰竭的边缘了，你的一个肺已经有一部分失去了功能。”布鲁斯推了推眼镜，然后双臂抱怀。“所以好好歇着。这阵子我不会让你出去的。”

\--

斯蒂芬缓缓地恢复了意识。他的感官一点点的回来，而这让人有一阵不知所措。慢慢地，他疲惫地眨着眼睛，世界重新聚焦；医院的房间，昏暗的灯光，还有三个人站在他身边。他第一个认出的是王的脸，他的眉毛紧皱却微微扬起，嘴唇紧绷。是典型的担心老王脸。班纳博士在他身边，他的表情是纯粹的放心和一点点的惊叹。然后，最后是，托尼。

托尼，他看上去正在破碎的边缘。罪恶，羞愧，歉疚从他身上辐射而出。托尼，那个时时带着十层不同的面具来从险恶的世界中保护自己的人正站在那里，带着令人惊异地赤裸裸的情绪。

当他补充了水分然后重新找回意识之后，王跟他讲了发生的一切和缘由。碎片一点点归为。斯蒂芬的脸一直保持着平淡，他甚至没看托尼哪怕迅速的一眼。至少在王和布鲁斯离开让他们单独谈谈之前没有。

当门关上的时候，托尼张了口。

“我真的为我所做而感到抱歉。那太可怕了。我很可怕。我活该任何报复，惩罚或者任何你想做的，而且我不期望你能原谅我，天啊，我最后——”

“斯塔克。”

“我们不用在任务之外再有任何联系，你甚至不需要再和我说话了。我做的事情实在是令人憎恶而且无法原—”

“托尼，”斯蒂芬喊道，声音依旧沙哑。

托尼安静了下来站在那里，十分沮丧，双臂抱怀，几乎无法看向他。斯蒂芬自从他们并肩站在去往泰坦星的飞船上那一天起就从没见过他如此脆弱如此慌乱。

“这都不是你的错。而且当时很有可能是我对你这样做。你不能因为你没法控制你自己做的事情责怪你自己。”

“斯蒂芬，我强奸了你！”

寂静在他们之间膨胀。斯蒂芬看到了托尼眼中的恐惧，和它们抑制住还未落下的泪水的闪光。他实在不能理解怎么会有人觉得这样一个男人十分自私。

斯蒂芬重重地叹了口气，终于打破了紧张的安静。

“到这来，”布满疤痕的双手拍了拍他腿边的床，然后托尼勉强地挪近了些。他并没坐下，可他确实靠在了床边。“看着我，求你。”

托尼的下巴动了动，他的嘴角向下垂了几分。脸上写满了羞愧。这不适合他，斯蒂芬想。慢慢地，柔和地棕色眼睛抬起来看向他的。

“你没有强奸我，没有以任何方式，任何形式，任何状态。”斯蒂芬说道。“我们都是外星毒素的受害者。我们都生理以及意识上受制，并且被某种不是我们自己的意志操控了。”他伸向前，将一只手安慰般地放在托尼折起的手臂上。“你明白吗？”  
  


紧张地情绪并没从他脸上消散，可托尼点了点头。

“而且，”斯蒂芬向后靠在枕头上，“不管怎么说，在正常的情形之下，我会同意的。”

迷惑和不解现在占据了托尼的脸，而斯蒂芬无法克制地轻轻笑起来。这实在不像是他知道的斯塔克，不过是好的那种。这个男人很少会让别人像这样令他吃惊。

“真的吗？”

“你有时候真的是不可理喻地傻，你知道吗。”斯蒂芬的笑变得的一起来，可他的话语却充满了爱意。“是的，真的。我们已经眉来眼去快一年多了。你真的觉得我是那种没兴趣还会继续的人吗？”

“呃…不。不，你不会的。”托尼努力重新找回一些状态。

“所以，现在你懂了。”斯蒂芬耸了耸肩，嘴唇上扬着，介于某种微笑和坏笑之间。“而且如果你想试一试，那我加入了。如果不，那，我们就试着别再被粘液粘住然后就没事了。”

终于，托尼松开了手臂，最后一点罪恶感和紧张都消散了。他的手滑进了口袋——休闲服，斯蒂芬注意到，说明他大概还没被允许从这里出去——然后他的中心向后靠了靠。

“三天前我醒来的时候这绝对是我能想到的最后一个可能性。”

斯蒂芬耸了耸肩。“出人意料可以是我的中间名。”

“可它不是。”

“呃，是，显然我知道。”

“你的中间名是文森特。”

“恭喜你，你知道怎么用谷歌了。”

托尼露出半个微笑，而斯蒂芬已经冲他回了一个笑容。托尼本来自然的小麦色皮肤有些苍白，而他突兀地单脚转了半圈，然后回到了自己的床上。

“我们可以试试。不过得等我们都从这出去。”他摔在床上，缩了缩，将双腿抬上床。

“你要晕过去了，是不是？”斯蒂芬问道。

“是的，事实上，快了。”

“布鲁斯跟你说呆在床上，是不是？”

“是。”托尼发出最后一个音节，然后放松下来躺在了枕头上。

斯蒂芬暗自微笑起来。“星期五，晚上八点，我那里。别迟到了。”他靠过去想好好看看托尼，他显然一团糟。托尼冲他竖了个拇指，然后双手便落回肚子上。

斯蒂芬摇了摇头，按下了窗边的呼叫按钮。布鲁斯进来之后翻了个白眼径直走向了托你的床。


End file.
